


She-Wolves

by bromanceorromance



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's that time of the month," Malia offers in explanation. </p><p>"The full moon was - " </p><p>"Not that time of the month." </p><p>"Oh." </p><p> </p><p>OR The she-wolves are bonding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She-Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by http://sailorstarshine.livejournal.com/63858.html

"What's your problem?" Isaac exclaims, slapping Erica's claws away.

Her eyes are yellow and her teeth elongating as Isaac steps back.

"It's just ice cream!"

_ " My _  ice cream," Erica growls.

"I was hungry."

Erica is on him a moment later, growling into Isaac's face where she has him pressed to the ground.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Stiles enters the kitchen with his hands up. "What is going on?"

Erica doesn't say a word, just turns her yellow eyes on Stiles and glares.

Malia appears at Stiles' side and growls in warning.

"Go buy her ice cream," Malia orders Isaac. She pulls the other girl off of Isaac and Boyd pops out of nowhere and pushes him towards the loft's door to leave.

Erica's crying as soon as the werewolves have disappeared, her face slowly returning to normal from its beta form.

Malia shakes her head, softly.

"Is she - ?" Stiles starts, unsure how to finish.

"It's that time of the month," Malia offers in explanation.

"The full moon was - "

"Not that time of the month."

"Oh."

"Just - make yourself scarce."

Stiles mock-saluted and disappeared upstairs.

\---

"What's going on?" Cora appears at the bottom of the stairs.

Erica and Malia are both curled up on the couch, tears streaming down their cheeks.

"It's not fair," Malia sniffles.

"She's so young," Erica adds.

Cora comes around the back of the couch to see that  A Walk to Remember  is playing on the television. "Why would you choose a sad movie?"

The other two girls just sniffle in response.

"At least go for..." She pauses, walking over to the loft's small collection of movies. " _John Tucker Must Die_.  That sounds better."

"This one's - almost over," Erica says around wiping her nose.

Cora walks around and manages to shove Malia over to make room on the couch with minimal growling.

\---

"Nah, the girls are - they'll be at the loft," Derek mutters.

Stiles gives him a confused look. "So? We all hang out all the time."

"It's girls night."

"They kicked you out?" Stiles exclaims with a laugh.

Derek glares at him. "I was advised to stay out of the way."

Stiles couldn't help but cackle. "Dude, that's hilarious. Aren't you supposed to be in charge or something?"

Derek's red eyes appear and disappear - a threat to his betas - but Stiles just continues to laugh.

\---

"So why aren't Allison and Lydia included in this little group?" Stiles asks one night.

Erica, Malia, and Cora are all in the kitchen baking cookies. Well, attempting to make cookies.

"You know Lydia - "

Malia turns around and hisses at him and he shuts up, hands raised in surrender.

Cora smirks. "We're fine, Stiles."

"Are you gonna share these cookies?" Isaac asks from the living room.

"Are you sure you want some?" Boyd murmurs. Unfortunately for him, everyone but Stiles in the loft can hear him.

All three girls start cursing at him at the same time and Stiles backs out of the kitchen in confusion.

\---

"I don't think it's Lydia that you have to worry about," Erica comments to Malia one day.

Malia looks up in confusion and Erica nods towards the corner of the house where Stiles is arguing with Derek.

"He's the alpha," Malia mutters. "He can have whoever he wants."

Derek looks up when he realizes they're talking about him and glares.

Malia just turns and joins Isaac, Cora, and Scott's game of tag, shifting to run around the yard with them.

"Malia - " Erica starts and then just sighs, turning back to give Derek a disappointed look.

\---

"I just don't understand why he can't stay away from him - at least wait til they break-up," Erica insists.

Cora shakes her head, taking a spoonful of cookie dough and plopping it into her mouth. "He can't."

"Nobody likes somebody that much."

"They're mates. He doesn't have control over it. He's tried - "

" Cora,"  Derek's voice growls from the second floor of the loft.

"Everybody's gonna figure it out eventually!" she yells back, frustrated.

" It's not your place."

Cora just rolls her eyes at the ceiling. "He's an asshole. But he's not trying to be an asshole in this case."

" _Cora_."

"I'm shutting up!"

"Privacy is a thing, you know!" Erica shouts.

Derek lets out a growl that has both girls scampering out the door a moment later, not wanting to face the frustrated alpha.

\---

"Fairies? Are you freaking kidding me?" Stiles exclaims.

"They've got Isaac - "

"What'd he do? Follow the pretty light out into the woods?"

Derek growls.

"What my brother  _means_   to say is that these aren't like Tinkerbell. They're very powerful and skilled in illusions. So, no, he didn't just follow a pretty light into the woods." Cora crosses her arms and glares at Scott.

"So how are we supposed to fight them?" Boyd asks.

"Uh, we don't. We have to bargain with them - find out what they want," Cora explains.

"Who would've guessed that they were going to say that?" Erica collapses onto the bed, laughing.

"If I hadn't been there, I wouldn’t have believed it," Cora agrees, sitting next to her with a huge grin on her face.

"Who expects fairies to get lonely?"

Cora chuckles. "You got their intent, though, right?"

"A party?"

"They're trying to get Derek and Stiles together."

"What?!" Malia exclaims upon joining them. "Why?"

"I think they believe in prophecies and, well, reading between the lines, they thought making them dance together would evoke all these  feelings  and they'd take a step towards fulfilling the prophecy." Cora shrugs.

"What prophecy?"

She shrugs again. "Not sure. Probably something about them being some sort of power couple or something. Saving the world. Kicking ass."

Erica laughs. "Don't let Stiles hear that, he'll get a big head."

Cora groans. "My brother's already got one. He knew what was going on."

"It was fun, at least," Malia offers.

"Aw, sorry, you over the break-up yet?"

Malia shrugs. "We were never supposed to be more than friends. Even the universe says so, apparently."

Cora frowns. "The universe doesn't like taking people's feelings into account all the time."

\---

"They're seriously going to  jump  with nothing but an umbrella. What the - "

" _Shhh_!"  Erica hushes Cora, eyes glued to the screen.

"They're jumping to their deaths - "

" _Shhh_!"

\---

"Jess is perfect for her!" Malia insists.

"You would say that," Erica snaps.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just that you don't go for the whole 'opposites attract' thing much since - "

"Since what? Since my boyfriend cheated on me with our alpha and I couldn't even be mad about it because they're  mates  and nobody can argue with fate?" Malia shoots back, eyes flashing.

"I didn't mean - "

"Like you and Boyd are  so  perfect?"

Erica growls in warning.

"Just because you were kidnapped together doesn't mean you belong together forever, you know? He could find his  real  mate and dump your - "

Malia's words are cut off as Erica pounces on her - claws and teeth snapping at whatever skin is in reach. Malia growls and then Erica is flying across the room.

"What is going on?" Derek roars.

Both girls growl, eyes on each other, preparing to attack.

" Stop."  Derek demands, the alpha's command forcing both girls to their knees, bearing their necks in submission.

"It's just a little cat fight, Der," Cora insists, appearing from the kitchen. "They wouldn't have really hurt each other…much."

"No more fighting. You're pack - you don't fight with each other." Derek looks back and forth between them, waiting for their nods of agreement.

Cora rolls her eyes. "I can't believe you two."

"I shouldn't have brought up Stiles and Derek like that," Erica says as her and Malia leave the loft together. "Sorry."

Malia shakes her head. "I haven't been dealing with it very well - that's not your fault."

"I should've realized you weren't - I'm supposed to be your  packmate … your friend - and I didn't notice. I'm sorry."

A sad smile settles across Malia's lips. "I should've told you - I just, well, Cora's - it's her brother and - "

"It puts her in a weird position." Erica nods. 

"Yeah. She's so happy for him - "

"That doesn't mean she doesn't care that you're sad!"

"I guess," Malia mutters. 

"She's your friend, too," Erica reminds her. 

Malia shrugs. "Life was easier in the wild."

Erica laughs. "You fell for the wrong guy, that doesn't mean you should give up on humankind."

Malia grins. "You've never considered it?"

"You forget that I can't fully shift," she reminds her.

The werecoyote laughs. "That just takes time and practice, I'm sure. I don't do it all the time. And Derek didn't pull it off for most of his life."

"Okay, fine. Yeah, I might consider it, but not without Boyd."

"You really love him, don't you?"

Erica nods. "He's the one."

"I'm sorry I - "

Erica shakes her head. "Forget about it."

\---

"Malia!" Erica shouts over the music. "Cora!"

Malia ignores her, moving against Cora to the music. Eyes around the room were drawn to the pair of them, warranting a few slaps across cheeks. Cora looks over at Erica, silently telling her to join them.

The sway of Erica's hips attracts a few more admirers as she moves across the floor to join her packmates. 

"Are you okay?" Erica asks into Malia's ear.  It'd  only been a few days since Malia had confessed her issues with Stiles and Derek's relationship ending her own relationship with Stiles. 

Malia flips her hair over her shoulder and grins. "I'm  _ free _ . Dance with me!"

\---

"Cora! That's  way  too much!" Malia exclaims as Cora pours chocolate chips into the bowl of dough.

Cora laughs. 

"There's no such thing as too much chocolate!" Erica says, shoving a spoonful of chocolate chips into her mouth.

"We're supposed to be making chocolate chip  cookies , not cookie chocolate chips!"

Erica snorts and almost chokes on the chocolate in her mouth.

\---

"How can you possibly think that  Logan  could be a good match for her?" Cora demands. "He's  such  an asshole!"

"In general, yeah, but - " Erica starts.

"He's a jerk! Not as bad as Dean, but still. A jerk," Malia insists.

"They're cute together! And Rory's good for him!" Erica argues.

" He's  not good for  her  though."

"He brings out her wild side a little bit - "

"She stole a yacht with him! And jumped off a platform thing with nothing but an umbrella to catch her. That's not adventurous, Erica. That's stupid."

"The yacht thing was his father's - "

"And you think she should marry into that family?!" Malia exclaims.

"Well - "

"At least Jess understands her."

"Jess wanted her to run away with him!" Erica says.

"But he knew better! He knew she wouldn't and he got her to go back to Yale when she lost if after Mitchum - " Cora starts.

"Logan is not his father. This is not a discussion about the Huntzbergers," Erica insists.

"Logan  is  a Huntzberger! You don't think he'll turn out just like them?"

"Not if he's with Rory!"

\---

"He didn't mean it - you know he loves you," Cora insists, offering Erica another tissue. "And he thinks you're gorgeous."

"You  are  gorgeous," Malia adds. 

"He still said it," Erica sniffles.

"Well, he's an idiot," Malia mutters.

"It's practically impossible for a werewolf to get fat, anyways," Cora says. "Our metabolism is too high."

\---

"Have you noticed - " Cora pauses to double-check there's no one else in the loft. "The whole Allison-Scott-Isaac-Kira thing?"

"Are they - together?" Erica asks, unsure.

"No - " Cora replies.

"Yeah - " Malia nods.

"What?!" Erica and Cora turn to Malia in surprise.

Malia shrugs. "You haven't smelled it?"

"Smell  what  exactly?" Erica asks.

Malia's face scrunches in disgust. "Mating - sex - you know."

Erica's mouth drops open.

"Well, Scott and Allison - " Cora starts.

"It's not all the time. They clean up pretty well, but you can smell it if you pay attention."

"All four of them? Together? You're sure?" Erica's eyes are wide in disbelief.

Malia just looks at her.

\---

"You ever - you ever think about it?" Erica asks, eyes on the ceiling. 

Cora's face cringes in disgust. "Hearing it is bad enough - "

"Sorry, sorry, momentarily forgot half of that equation is your brother."

"And my ex," Malia adds.

"Still, I bet it's - "

"Don't - "

"Please don't."

Erica chuckles. _"_ _ Fine _ ."

\---

"Oh my god, how did we start this conversation?" Cora exclaims.

"Derek's  _ alpha _ ," Erica argues. 

"Of the pack, yeah. But Stiles is totally alpha of that relationship," Malia insists.

"What are you arguing about?" Lydia asks, entering the loft with Allison, Isaac, and Danny.

"Don't - " Cora tries to stop them.

"Who tops in Derek and Stiles relationship," Erica replies.

Lydia flips her hair over her shoulder before replying. "Derek, obviously. Man has power issues."

"What?" Allison chuckles. "No. Stiles has him whipped."

"You do know that they can switch, right?" Danny says.

"You really think  Dere  would let Stiles - "Isaac starts.

"I can't believe we're discussing this," Cora mutters.

"Right?" Lydia ignores Cora's comment. "Control issues. Power issues. Whatever you want to call it."

"Malia, how was Stiles in bed? Cause he made it sound like he was the little spoon in your relationship." Isaac turns to the only ex available for questioning.

Malia rolls her eyes. "That doesn't prove anything. Derek is  totally  whipped - he'd do anything for that boy."

"That just means they've  tried  everything. That doesn't mean Stiles always tops," Danny points out.

"You guys have no shame." Everyone jumps as Stiles appears at the loft doors. "And you're supposed to be werewolves! You didn't even notice me standing here!"

"It's a scent thing - you're pack - " Cora starts to explain. 

"I don't even care. Discussing me and my mate's preferences in the bedroom? What the hell?" He looks around the room. "If you want to know, you should just ask." Everyone remains silent.

"You don't just ask people - " Allison starts. 

"But you discuss it behind their backs? With almost the entire pack?" Stiles shoots back.

The group mutters their apologies, avoiding eye contact with the boy.

"We switch. Not that it's _ any _  of your business."

\---

"Never have I ever ate raw meat," Erica declares.

Malia drops a finger, rolling her eyes. "Low blow. You haven't been a wolf that long."

"Yeah, the moon makes you do crazy shit, Cora insists.

"That's disgusting," Erica replies.

"We're wolves - well, she's a coyote, but still - animals -  predators ."

"Never have I ever…" Malia pauses and then quirks an eyebrow with a grin. "Been kidnapped."

"Talk about low blows," Erica mutters.

"Never have I ever kissed a girl," Cora says.

Erica laughs as she puts down a finger for the fifth time, the first to lose a hand in the game. "C'mon, you've never tried it? Even as a kid?"

Malia shrugged. "I didn't exactly have a normal childhood.

"I don't think that's a common occurrence," Cora says. "Not everyone tried it as a kid."

You're teen years were interrupted by losing your entire family. Not exactly normal."

Cora frowns. "You had epilepsy. I don't think you could be 'normal' either!"

"We're all freaks. It's fine," Malia soothes the tension in the room. "We're supernatural beings - nothing's normal about us."

"Never have I ever been normal." Erica laughs.

"Never have I ever been drunk," Malia states.

"Erica, really?" Cora asks when no one's fingers move. "You were human before - "

"And I couldn't drink with my meds," Erica snaps.

"This game is supposed to be more fun with alcohol."

"That's because you get drunk - we can't get drunk," Cora reminds her.

"Oh yeah." Malia frowns. "Why are we playing it, then?"

"To get to know each other."

"But we  do  know each other."

"To get to know each other  _ better _ ."

\---

"I think he suspected something when my eyes flashed," Cora admits.

"In the middle of - ?" Erica exclaims.

Cora nods, making a face.

"Maybe he'll just think he was seeing thing - I mean, people don't just ask 'Did your eyes change color when we - '"

"Maybe."

"This is why its better to date another wolf," Erica insists. "No worries when weird shit happens in the bedroom."

"Or a human who knows," Malia agrees. "Stiles was never weirded out."

"I can't just tell somebody so I can get a little action' - and those who  know  or are supernatural are kind of limited around here."

"Have Derek turn someone - " Erica laughs as Cora smacks her arm. "Everyone he's turned it attractive - I mean, he's got good taste."

"Oh my god. That is not happening. I'm not asking my brother to turn another guy just so I can get a boyfriend. Besides, the pack is big enough. We can't keep expanding."

"It was just a suggestion."

"Can you imagine what he'd say?" Erica snorts.

"He's in denial that I'm even dating, much less sexually active," Cora replies with a roll of her eyes.

"But it's a natural - " Malia starts.

"Doesn't matter. He's my big brother  and  my alpha - it makes him way too protective."

"Like I said, date within the pack," Erica insists.

"Danny's the only single guy in the pack - and he's gay. I don't think that's going to work out for me."

"Get in on the Scott-Allison-Isaac-Kira action. What's one more?" Erica teases.

"Gross. No, thank you."

\---

"This is never coming out of my hair!" Erica exclaims. "Why the hell did it have to explode?"

"Vengeance," Cora mutters. "It may be dead, but it wanted us to suffer for it."

"Maybe it's time to try a - what did you call it? A pixie cut?" Malia offers.

Erica snorts. "I don't think a hairdresser would take us looking like this."

"It  is  a hair emergency," Cora offers.

\---

"It's Saturday! I wanted to sleep in!" Erica whines.

"Derek wants you to learn to distinguish between scents better," Cora reminds her. "You can deal with us now or Mr. Mopey later."

Erica groans. "Stiles has barely been gone a few days!"

"And Derek has decided to distract himself from his mate's absence by training his pack. It sucks, but at least it’s a productive use of his time."

\---

"He asked me to marry him," Erica whispers.

Malia and Cora turn to her, jaws dropping as she flashes her new diamond ring with a smile.

"But - "

"Oh my god, congratulations!" Cora exclaims, hugging her.

"Shhh," Erica hushes her. "Boyd hasn't asked Derek yet."

"Asked Derek?" Malia scrunches her eyes in confusion.

"They have to get their alpha's approval," Cora explains. "But he won't deny you two. You've been together forever."

"I want you two to be my bridesmaids."

They both grinned and nodded. "Of course."

\---

"The power has gone to her head," Malia whispers.

Cora giggles. "Shh. Erica wanted her. And where else is she gonna get a free wedding planner? You and I sure couldn't do it."

"Only one more day."

"She's doing her job well, at least."

"Other than arguing with the bride, you mean," Malia mutters.

"The wedding is tomorrow, people!" Lydia calls them to attention. "We have to get this right!"

"How many more times will we walk down the aisle?" Cora whispers.

"She walks down the aisle and says 'I do' - what's so complicated about this?" Isaac whines to Scott.

Lydia's eyes turn to glare at him. "Excuse me?"

"N- nothing. Where do you want me?"

"Isaac, if I have to answer that question, I'm going to scream." Everyone darts to their starting positions and Lydia smiles. "Okay, from the top."


End file.
